Bad Jongin
by fyxHunKai94
Summary: [HUNKAI IN LUV CHALLENGE] "Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti. Bocah ini memang kadang suka aneh. Padahal belum seminggu yang lalu ia dan empat orang temannya masuk kantor polisi." / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Slight!KrisKai, Bad!Jongin, Yaoi, DLDR, RnR please!


"Kau mau kemana hyung?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya samar saat mendapati sang kekasih –Sehun- tengah bersiap akan keluar.

"Aku lupa jika hari ini aku ada janji dengan orang, _bae_."

"Siapa?"

"Temanku semasa sekolah, sayang." Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin yang menatapnya diatas sofa _apartement_ mewah Sehun. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata memicing ganas, " _What the fuck!_ Kau memintaku ke _apartement_ mu untuk kau tinggalkan seperti ini?"

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya kikuk, "Y-yahh.. mau bagaimana lagi. Sungguh aku lupa jika aku ada janji dengan seseorang hari ini."

Jongin menatap Sehun menuntut, "Siapa _sih_ dia? Sebegitu pentingnya kah?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Teman semasa sekolah sayang, hanya itu."

"Jika hanya teman sekolahmu dulu kau tak mungkin mennggalkanku seperti ini, Oh!"

"Astaga Jongin kau—"

"Apa? Jangan-jangan kau selingkuh ya dibelakangku?"

Sehun membelalakan matanya, "Mana ada seperti itu." Jongin hanya mendengus kasar.

Sehun berdehem pelan dan mencuri kecupan di bibir Jongin, "Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu." Sehun sudah terlanjur kabur keluar _apartement_ nya saat teriakan Jongin terdengar, "YA OH SEHUN! KAU BENAR-BENAR SIALAN YA! DASAR PEDOFIL!"

 **Bad Jongin**

 **God & Themselves**

 **T - T++**

 **Romance**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **X**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Other**

 **Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Typo(s), Yaoi, Ceritanya maksain banget**

" **Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti. Bocah ini memang kadang suka aneh. Padahal belum seminggu yang lalu ia dan empat orang temannya masuk kantor polisi." / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Slight!KrisKai, Bad!Jongin, Yaoi, DLDR, RnR please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bad Jongin** **©FyxHunKai**

 **Gak suka? OUT!**

 **Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

 **No Siders! No FLAME!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mendengus sembari mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan malas. Sudah sekitar tiga hari ini Sehun susah sekali dihubungi. Sehun membalas pesannya saat malam dan pasti Jongin sudah tertidur pada jam-jam itu. sesungguhnya Jongin merindukan kekasihnya. Jika perlu, Jongin bisa menambahkan kata sangat disana.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela kamarnya. Dan mendengus saat mengingat di liburan panjang musim panas ini ia tak bisa menikmati dengan kekasih tercintanya.

Sehun selalu berkata ia sibuk. Oke Jongin memaklumi itu karena, hey! Menjadi CEO di sebuah perusahaan besar di usia semuda itu pasti berat. Jongin hanya mencoba memberi pengertian kepada kekasihnya.

Tapi...

Jongin sangat merindukan Sehun.

Jongin hanya bocah SMP berumur 15 tahun yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki SMA dan tentu saja ia belum bisa mengendalikan hormon-hormonnya. Hormon emosi maksudnya, bukan hormon seperti _itu_. dan berpacaran dengan Sehun yang berumur 28 tahun itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Jongin membuka aplikasi LINE nya dengan kesal. Dan saat tak mendapati pesan dari sang terkasih disana, Jongin berniat akan menghancurkan ponselnya sendiri. namun, sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di otak pas-pasannya membuat Kim Jongin menyeringai lebar.

Tangan Jongin dengan cepat mengetikan pesan LINE kepada Sehun dan berharap Sehun akan membalas pesannya.

 **Kimjonginkai:** _Kau dimana Hun?_

 **Sehunoh:** _Kantor._

Jongin melebarkan kedua matanya melihat jawaban kekasih tuanya itu, " _FUCK YOU_ OH SEHUN!"

Jongin mendengus keras. _'Lihat saja kekacauan apa yang akan aku buat, Oh.'_

 **.**

Jongin tersenyum melihat teman-temannya –Suho, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Tao- sudah berada di depan _markas_ mereka. Sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang ada dirumah super duper besar milik Suho, salah satu sahabatnya.

"Hai teman-teman." Jongin berlari kecil menuju segerombolan orang yang menatapnya aneh, "Yah! Kenapa ekspresi kalian seperti itu? kalian tak merindukanku?"

"Hng.. sepertinya kau tak keluar rumah ya Jong selama ini?" –Baekhyun-

"Memangnya kenapa?" –Jongin-

"Kau tampak putihan, sedikit." –Tao-

Jongin mendengus, "Sialan dasar."

"Kau mengganti warna rambutmu menjadi _pink_? Yatuhan kau _girly_ sekali." –Baekhyun-

"Aku baru tadi siang mengganti warnanya. Ish, lagipula ini tak terlalu terang warnanya. Cocok denganku." –Jongin-

"Iya, cocok denganmu. Kau terlihat manis sekali." –Tao-

Mendengar pujian dari Tao, membuat Jongin langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk sahabatnya sayang.

"Oh iya, sudahlama aku tak melakukan sedikit _olahraga_. Bagaimana? Apakah kalian ingin bersenang-senang?" Suho menaik turunkan alisnya.

Jongin, Jongdae, Baekhyun dan Tao sontak tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja, ayo."

Jongdae menatap teman-temannya, "Hng.. kira-kira siapa sasaran kita kali ini?"

"Sepertinya kemarin lusa aku mendengar ada yang menatang kita." baekhyun mengelus-elus dagunya, memasang pose berfikir yang terlihar _eewwhh_ sekali dimata teman-temannya.

Jongin menyeringai, "Tunggu apalagi? Langsung kita serang sekarang saja."

"Tapi.. ini apakah tak ada polisi yang ber patroli? Bisa-bisa kita ditangkap karena berkelahi."

Tao memutar bola matanya jengah, "Ini bahkan sudah jam sepuluh malam. Hanya polisi yang rajin saja yang melakukan itu. sudahlah santai saja."

"Apakah kita perlu membawa alat untuk menghajar mereka?" –Suho-

Jongin menggeleng tak setuju, "Tak usah. Bisa-bisa kita dianggap cupu karena berkelahi menggunakan senjata."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi. Kita habisi mereka agar tak macam-macam lagi dengan lima orang perawan tangguh seperti kita." –Jongdae-

"Ralat ucapanmu Jongdae! Sialan kita bukan wanita!" –Tao-

Jongdae mengendikan bahu, "Tapi kan sama saja pihak dimasuki."

"Eh.. manurutku benar apa kata Tao, kau harus meralat ucapanmu." –Baekhyun-

"Hah? Kau bukan wanita?" –Jongdae-

"Bukan." –Baekhyun-

"Lalu?" –Jongdae & Tao-

Suho menyeringai kecil, "Masalah perawan."

Melihat Jongdae dan Tao yang tertawa terbahak membuat perasaan Jongin tak enak. Tapi dia diam saja.

"Oh iya.. ada yang sudah tidak perawan ya diantara kita." –Jongdae-

Nah, benarkan firasatnya tadi.

" _Fuck!_ " –Jongin-

"Dia kan diperawani oleh om-om tampan." –Tao-

"YAH! Kenapa jadi membahas ini sih! Jadi menghajar orang tidak?" –Jongin-

Yah, pada kenyataanya Jongin memang hanya berandal kecil yang masih duduk dibangku SMP dan suka mencari masalah. Berkelahi, salah satunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_HunKai_**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Jongin berbinar saat ia berhasil memukul telak perut lawannya dan menendang perut itu hingga lawannya tersungkur dengan terbatuk-batuk. Jongin menyeringai sadis melihatnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae yang diserang tiga orang. Jongin mendengus dan berlari, hingga tiba dibelakang mereka dan langsung menendang telak punggung mereka satu persatu.

Jongdae tersenyum berterimakasih kepada Jongin dan dibalas Jongin dengan cengiran lebar Jongin. Jongdae mulai menyerang orang-orang yang mendekat kearahnya lagi.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun, Tao, dan Suho yang terlihat sangat menikmati menghajar lawab di depannya. Senyum Jongin bertambah lebar. Namun Jongin tak sadar saat salah seorang lawannya menarik kerah bajunya dan meninju Jongin dengan telak.

" _Shit!_ "

Jongin mengumpat saat mendapati ada dua orang yang sekarang ini menghajarnya. Membuat Jongin jatuh tersungkur dan hampir saja salah satu dari mereka menginjak perut Jongin. Namun Jongin dengan gesit berguling kesamping dan membanting orang itu telak dengan mengangkat kakinya.

Jongin masih dengan senyum kemenangannya saat melihat orang itu jatuh tersungkur, melupakan satu sosok yang masih berdiri di dekatnya. Orang itu dengan cepat menendang punggung Jongin dan menghajar wajah Jongin.

Jongin mengumpat meskipun ia berusaha menghidari pukulan-pukulan diwajahnya. Namun percuma, sosok itu duduk diatas perut Jongin sehingga Jongin tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"JONGIN!" Jongin melihat sosok Tao berlari kearahnya dan langsung menendang kepala orang itu. Tao membantu Jongin berdiri dan terkejut saat melihat keadaan wajah Jongin, "Astaga Jongin kau terluka parah. Kau ha—"

Jongin tersenyum menenangkan, meskipun hanya sebuah ringisan perih yang keluar karena bibirnya yang sobek, "Kita harus selesaikan ini dulu, Tao. Tinggal tiga orang, itu mudah."

Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mendapati Jongin sudah mengahajar lawannya yang lain kembali. Keadaan Jongin benar-benar buruk.

Jongin merasakan ada yang menarik kerah bajunya lagi, sehingga Jongin langsung menunduk dan berputar lalu menghantam perut orang yang menariknya. Jongin menyeringai menatap orang itu, "Tidak lagi, _man_."

Saat Jongin hendak menendang perut orang itu, Jongin merasakan ada yang memiting lehernya sehingga Jongin susah bernafas. Sialan.

Jongin melirik tangan orang itu dan menggigitnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Jongin mendengar orang dibelakangnya menjerit kesakitan dan melepaskan pitingannya di leher Jongin. Jongin meyeringai dan langsung berbalik lalu meninju hidung orang itu.

Terlalu kuat.

Hingga rasanya Jongin merasakan tulang hidung sosok itu patah. Tapi, Jongin tak perduli dan malah menedang dada orang tadi.

Jongin terbelalak saat mendengar suara sirine polisi mendekat ke area perkelahian itu, " _Shit_ , polisi!"

"Teman-teman, cepat pergi dari sini sekarang! Ada polisi." Jongin berteriak kalab sontak semua teman-temannya terbelalak mendengar teriakannya dan langsung berlari menjauhi area itu, meninggalkan lima belas orang yang tergeletak sambil merintih-rintih.

Yeah, 5 vs 15. Dan kelompok Jongin menang telak.

Oh _fuck_. Tapi terlambat. Polisi sudah berada di depannya.

 **.**

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kekasih manisnya tak bisa dihubungi semalaman ini. seingat Sehun, terakhir kali Jongin menghubunginya itu kemarin lusa, dan itu hanya bertanya dimana Sehun. Tak ada yang lain. Tak ada rentetan kalimat-kalimat kesalnya. Tak ada rajukan manjanya di pesan.

Sehun merutuk dalam hati mengingat hampir seminggu ini ia susah sekali berkomunikasi dengan kekasih kecilnya itu. selain karena Sehun harus mengurus berkas-berkas kantor yang kurang ajar banyaknya itu, Sehun belakangan ini menghabiskan waktunya dengan Luhan, mantan kekasihnya yang kebetulan sedang berlibur di Korea. Tentu saja Sehun tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, kan?

Tapi firasat Sehun tak enak tentang Jongin sekarang.

 **Drrtt drrtt**

Sehun dengan cepat meraih ponselnya, ia kira Jongin yang menelpon ternyata nomor asing.

Siapa ya?

Sehun dengan ragu mengangkatnya, "Halo?"

"..."

"Iya, saya sendiri."

"..."

"K-kepolisian? Ada masalah apa?"

"..."

"Baik saya kesana sekarang."

Sehun menutup ponselnya sembari mengumpat. Kekasih kecilnya benar-benar mencari masalah.

 **.**

Jongin merengut dengan wajah babak belurnya menatap teman-temannya itu, "Kalian jahat sekali mengumpankan aku."

Suho menatap Jongin memelas, "Jongin, maafkan kami. Kau tahu sendiri orang tua kita dirumah dan pasti mereka akan terkena serangan jantung saat mendengar anaknya di kantor polisi karena berkelahi."

"Iya. Pasti kita akan dihajar dan di sumpah serpahi jika sampai ketauan. Orang tuamu enak, tidak sedang di Korea." Baekhyun memelas juga.

"Tapi setelah ini aku yang akan di sumpah serapahi manusia pedofil itu." Jongin ingin sekali mengusap wajahnya frustasi jika ia tak ingat wajahnya yang penuh memar seperti ini.

Jongdae menatap wajah Jongin prihatin, "Jongin wajahmu benar-benar babak belur. Kau tak apa kan?"

"Jongin, setelah Sehun hyung mengeluarkan kita dari sini kita kabur saja. kita langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Lagipula, kita tak mungkin pulang dengan wajah memar kan?"

Jongin memikirkan perkataan Tao tadi. Tao pintar juga. Jika ia kabur dari Sehun, ia tak akan terkena amukan kekasihnya kan. Jongin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk menyetujui saran Tao.

"Tapi kita akan tidur dimana?"

"Di markas kita. disana ada tiga kasur kan? kita berhimpit-himpitan tak apa. Asalkan tak terkena amukan orang tua."

Jongin hampir saja tersenyum lebar, namun ia urungkan saat merasakan wajahnya luar biasa perih.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dan seketika terbelalak saat melihat tatapan tajam Sehun. Jongin menelan air liurnya keras.

Jongin berdehem pelan, "T-teman-teman, sepertinya aku tak ikut acara kabur kalian. Aku dalam masalah." Jongin hampir saja menangis sekarang.

Meskipun ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya dan ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi disaat saat seperti ini Jongin sangat sangat tak mau melihat kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_HunKai_**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah Jongin sembuh dengan cepat dan sekarang ia tengah berada di markasnya hanya bersama Suho. Jongin merengut memandangi ponselnya. Sehun mulai lagi! Sehun sok sibuk lagi. Padahal empat hari yang lalu selama Jongin menginap di _apartement_ Sehun, Sehun kerjaannya hanya santai-santai saja sambil merawat Jongin. tapi kenapa...

Oh!

Jongin tahu.

Pasti Sehun selingkuh!

"Kim Jongin, kau kenapa merengut seperti itu?"

"Suho hyuuung.. Sehun menyebalkan sekali! Dia seperti sok sibuk sekarang, sialan."

"Jangan-jangan dia selingkuh?"

Jongin merengut, "Tak tahu.."

Suho memeluk Jongin sayang, "Hmm.. hyung tahu. bagaimana jika kau minta bantuan Kris atau Chanyeol?"

"Untuk?"

"Membuatnya cemburu, tentu saja. jika dia cemburu dia masih mencintaimu, dan jika tidak maka kau harus memutuskan dia. Aku tak tega adik kesayangku dipermainkan oleh om-om pedofil seperti dia."

"Bagaimana caranya hyung?"

"Kita buat rencananya sekarang." Jongin hanya mengangguk ketika Suho sudah mengatakan rencananya dengan seringai.

"Hmm jika rencanamu seperti itu, kurasa Kris hyung lebih cocok. Aku takut Chanyeol hyung malah keceplosan." Suho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Jongin.

"Baiklah. Dimana tempat Sehun biasanya menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya?"

" _Cafe_.. sepertinya tak jauh dari sini hyung." Suho mengangguk lagi sambil melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding, "Tigapuluh menit lagi jam makan siang. Kau sudah harus berada disana dengan Kris sebelum ia datang Jongin."

Jongin mengangguk dan langsung menghubungi Kris.

 **.**

Kris sudah tahu jelas permasalahan dan rencana Jongin. Jadi ia menjalankan aksinya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan Kris dan Jongin terlihat sangat menikmati perannya. Sebagai sepasang kekasih baru yang terlihat manis.

"Jadi, setelah makan siang ini kau mau kemana sayang?" Kris melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin saat mendapati siluet Sehun memasuki _cafe_ tersebut. Namun Kris harus dibuat mengernyit saat mendapati Sehun tak sendirian. Bahkan Sehun sama sekali tak melihat kearah Kris dan jongin. Tak tahu, mungkin. Terlalu sibuk dengan orang disebelahnya.

"Jongin, Sehun tidak sendiri." bisik Kris pelan ditelinga Jongin. Hampir saja Jongin menengok jika kepala Kris tak menghalanginya, "Jangan menengok, Jong. Kita bisa tertangkap basah berbohong."

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah tetap melanjutkan sandiwara ini. dan jika aku membuat lelucon, kau harus tertawa dengan keras supaya ia mendengar suaramu." Bisik Kris lagi.

Jongin mengguk sembari menahan tawanya, "Tapi kau tak bisa membuat lelucon hyung."

"Aku bisa bertanya kepada Chanyeol sekarang. Bagaimana? Aduh Jongin tapi kau benar. Aku tak bisa membuat lelucon. Bagaimana yaaa.." Jongin menatap wajah kris yang panik sembari mengutak-atik ponselnya, "Apa aku harus mencari lelucon di _google_ agar kau tertawa?"

Jongin tertawa kencang. Benar-benar tertawa, bukan tertawa buatan.

Sungguh, wajah konyol Kris saat cemas itu membuat tawanya meledak.

Kris di sebelahnya tersentak kaget. Dan pengunjung cafe itu menatap penuh tanya Jongin, termasuk Sehun yang terkejut mendengar tawa orang yang benar-benar dikenalnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Jongin berusaha menekan senyumnya, "Kau sangat lucu hyung."

" _What the fuck_ aku bahkan tak melakukan apa-apa dan kau bilang aku lucu? Kau sakit ya?" Kris menyingkap poni Jongin dan menyentuh kening Jongin dengan punggung tangannya.

Jongin merengut, "Aku tak sakit hyung."

"Ck baiklah. Oh iya, omong-omong Sehun sudah memperhatikan kita semenjak kau tertawa dengan bodohnya itu." Kris berbisik pelan di telinga Jongin membuat Jongin merengut sambil menggosok telinganya yang risi.

"Yasudah kita lanjutkan saja. kalau perlu kau menciumku, di pipi saja tapi. Jika kau berani-beraninya menyentuh bibirku aku akan menghajarmu. Bibirku ini asetnya Sehun."

"Kau serius aku menciummu di pipi?"

"Hmm tentu saja."

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya."

 **Chup!**

Jongin melebarkan matanya dan menatap Kris, "Kau benar-benar melakukannya hyung?"

"Bukankah kau yang memintanya?" Kris tersenyum menang, "Aku hanya mengikuti perintahmu, sayang."

"Kris hyung kau benar-benar—"

"Jongin." Jongin dan Kris sontak menoleh saat nama Jongin dipanggil oleh seseorang. Jongin memasang raut terkejut yang yaahh sebenarnya ia memang terkejut sih.

"S-sehun hyung?"

Kris menelan salivanya gugup. Sehun yang berdiri dihadapannya itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Kris hanya siswa SMA kelas satu, jadi wajar kan jika ia takut kepada Sehun?

"Siapa anak ini?" Sehun menunjuk wajah Kris dengan telunjuknya. Tak sopan.

"Aku calon kekasih Jongin." Entah keberanian dari mana, Kris dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tadi mewakili Jongin dengan tenang.

Sehun menatap Kris tajam dan langsung menarik kasar tangan Jongin untuk berdiri. Kris menatap Sehun tak suka, ia tak suka orang yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri di kasari seperti itu.

Jongin menatap Kris memohon, "Kris hyung, pulanglah. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dulu."

"Baiklah, hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai dirumah."

"Tentu hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **_HunKai_**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menatap kesal sosok Luhan yang duduk di hadapan Jongin dan Sehun saat ini. sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di kantor Sehun. Namun yang membuat Jongin kesal, kenapa sosok mantan kekasih Sehun itu masih ada di hadapannya setelah menjelaskan semuanya?

Oh jangan-jangan..

Jongin mencoba tak ambil pusing dan malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada Bahu Sehun. Mengabaikan Xi Luhan yang tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi dengan tatapan yang aneh dan—

Menatapnya?

"Apa maksud tatapanmu Luhan-ssi? apakah kehadiranku membuat matamu gatal?" Jongin berdecak malas. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Balik menatap Xi Luhan sinis dan tajam.

Bagaimanapun Jongin tak suka mantan kekasih Sehun ini dekat-dekat dengan Sehun lagi.

Jongin sempat melihat Luhan gelagepan. Buru-buru ia mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan, "A-aku hanya—"

"—Hanya apa? Kau ingin menantangku? Tatapanmu menjijikan. Meskipun kau jauh lebih tua dariku, aku tak takut padamu."

Sehun yang tengah melamun langsung tersadar saat suara kekasih kecilnya meninggi, "Pelankan suaramu, _bae_. Kau juga harus sopan dengan Luhan. Apa sih yang kalian berdua pikirkan sampai membuat keributan?"

"Tanya saja pada makhluk di depanmu itu. _mood_ -ku sedang tak bagus." Jongin menggerakan tangannya kedepan mulut bagai sedang mengunci semua suaranya dan langsung memejamkan mata. Bertingkah tak perduli.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya kan, jika belakangan ini aku selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun dan membuat kalian berdua tak memiliki waktu. Kau tak mau meneriakiku? Atau menjambak rambutku mungkin?" Luhan menatap Jongin taut-takut.

"Aku memang sangat marah. Tapi apa itu penting sekali? Aku tak sebrutal itu," Jongin menjawab santai sembari membuka matanya tak kalah santai, "Tapi, jika kau menawariku untuk menjambakmu aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kau mau?"

Ucapan santai Jongin itu membuat Luhan maupun Sehun wapada. Takut-takut ada yang menyerang mereka dengan senjata tajam bertubi-tubi dari arah mana saja. Kim Jongin berhasil membuat jantung Sehun dan Luhan hampir jatuh ke lantai. Meski lelaki manis itu bahkan tak melakukan apapun selalin memejamkan matanya diikuti dengkuran halus yang menandakan bahwa Jongin sudah terbuai dalam mimpi. Tapi masalahnya Jongin itu emosinya masih belum terkontrol, dan ini aneh sekali.

Sehun yang tersadar kekasih kecilnya tertidur hanya bisa menahan senyum. Ia mengusap surai bewarna pink itu lembut dan memberi kecupan singkat di kening. Ia juga sadar Luhan tengah kebingungan setengah mati karena mendapat reaksi yang se- _simple_ itu dari kekasihnya. Tak hanya Luhan, Sehun pun bingung sebenarnya.

"Dia memang sedikit aneh. Maaf ya jika dia justru membuatmu takut, hyung."

"E-eh? I-itu aku hanya—err... yah, aku tak bisa menutupinya. Apa aku terlihat mengerikan?"

"Sangat."

Luhan tertawa setengah memaksa. Ia semakin terlihat mengerikan jika seperti ini.

"Tapi, ini katamu kekasih kecilmu yang mengerikan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu saja yang ini, yang mana lagi."

"Tapi dia tak terlihat semengerikan itu."

Sehun tertawa, "Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti. Bocah ini memang kadang suka aneh. Padahal belum seminggu yang lalu ia dan empat orang temannya masuk kantor polisi." Sehun mengelus surai Jongin sayang sembari mengecupi pelipis Jongin pelan.

Luhan membelalakan matanya, "Kantor polisi?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Berkelahi. Ia dan keempat temannya melawan lima belas orang."

"APA?"

Sehun mendelik, "Yah hyung kecilkan suaramu kekasih kecilku sedang tidur."

Luhan berdehem pelan, "O-oke.. j-jadi Kim Jongin semengerikan itu ya?"

"Tentu saja ia sangat mengerikan, aku sudah sering bercerita padamu kan."

"Lalu jika ia mengerikan, kenapa kau masih menjalin hubungan dengannya? Jarak umur kalian pun tak dekat Sehun. Kau bisa di cap sebagai pedofil."

"Umur tak menjadi masalah. Lagipula aku sangat mencintai bocah lima belas tahun ini. mustahil bagiku untuk melepaskannya begitu saja."

"Ya aku bisa melihatnya. Kau benar-benar mencintainya." Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Eh, tapi siapa tadi yang di cafe bersamanya? Dia sangat tampan untuk bocah yang masih seumur Jongin."

"Entahlah mungkin itu salah satu temannya. Kim Jongin terlalu sering pergi bersama teman-temannya. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat dia di kecup seperti itu." Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Kau tak pernah berfikir itu hanya akal-akalan Jongin? Dia masih bocah Sehun. Pikirannya bisa saja untuk membuatmu cemburu kan?"

Sehun membolakan matanya setelah tersadar. Kenapa ia tak pernah berfikir samai kesana ya. Namun Sehun terkekeh kecil kemudian sembari mengecupi pucuk kepala Jongin lagi. "Bocah beruang ini benar-benar menggemaskan."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Sehun. Pesawatku tinggal setengah jam lagi, aku pulang dulu ya. Jangan lupa datang ke pernikahanku, bawa Jongin juga." Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengacak surai Jongin pelan, "Jaga dia Sehun. Dia bocah lucu sebenarnya, Cuma sedikit aneh dan menakutkan auranya."

"Bukan sedikit hyung, tapi memang dia aneh dan menakutkan. Oh hyung maaf tak bisa mengantarmu sampai depan kantor, kau tahu bocah kecilku ini sedang tidur."

"Aku mengerti. Aku pulang dulu ya."

Jongin membuka matanya saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Luhan sudah pergi dan sekarang saatnya Jongin beraksi.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan hyung!" Sehun terlonjak saat mendengar pekikan dari sosok yang tadi bersandar dibahunya itu.

"Kau tak tidur Jong?"

Jongin hanya mendengus, "Aku tak akan membiarkan penismu masuk kedalamku lagi setelah ini. enak saja mengatakan aku aneh dan mengerikan."

Sehun terperangah atas keputusan mutlak kekasih kecilnya. Tidak menyangka Jongin akan memperlakukannya sekejam ini, "Astaga Kim Jongin! Ini hanyalah masalah sepele!"

"Sepele? Iya, sepele bagimu. Tapi bagiku? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melewatkan hal sekecil apapun itu. hal _bullshit_ apa saja tentangku yang sudah kau katakan pada mantan kekasihmu itu hah? Kau sok-sokan mengatakan sangat mencintaiku? Cuih, sudah berapa lama kau mengacuhkanku demi dia hah? Tsk!" Jongin berdecak malas, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan pindah duduk menjauh dari Sehun.

Pria dewasa yang terkena semprotan amarah hanya bisa memasang wajah pias, "Maafkan aku, _bae_."

"Tidak!"

" _Baby bear_... kau bercanda kan?"

Sehun memutuskan untuk mendekati Jongin dan mengangkat bocah itu keatas pangkuannya, "Maafkan aku, _bae_. Aku benar-benar menyesal mengacuhkanmu."

Jongin mendelik kearah Sehun, "Tentu saja kau menyesal! Mantanmu sudah pergi."

Sehun gelagepan dan akhirnya menangkup wajah Jongin dan menatapnya memelas, "Tidak seperti itu, _bae_. Ini tak seperti yang kau fikirkan, aku benar-benar tak ada rasa apa-apa lagi padanya. Dia juga sudah mau menikah." Sehun menempelkan keningnya ke kening Jongin, meskipun Sehun harus sedikit menunduk. Sehun menatap dalam mata Jongin, "Maafkan aku, ya?"

"Tidak!" Jongin mendengus, "Kau memohon maaf karena aku tak mengizinkan penismu masuk kedalamku lagi kan? dasar pedofil mesum!"

Sehun terperangah, "Itu salah satu alasannya. Tapi tidak seperti itu sayang. Yatuhan mengertilah."

"Mengerti apa?"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jika tidak, kenapa aku mau menjalin hubungan dengan bocah sepertimu selama ini."

"Kau suka pada lubangku, bukan aku."

"Astaga tidak sayang." Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Jika memang seperti itu, aku dari dulu sudah mencari bocah yang lebih kecil darimu karena ia lebih ketat."

"APA? SEHUN KAU BENAR-BENAR MAU MATI YA!"

"E-eh tidak, Jong. Aku hanya bercanda tadi, sungguh." Sehun mendekap Jongin erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Jongin, "Maafkan aku, _bae_."

Jongin merengut, "Aku benar-benar membencimu hyung."

Sehun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Sehun dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Jongin dan segera mengecupi wajah Jongin berkali-kali. Jongin sudah merasakan wajahnya benar-benar basah karena kecupan bertubi-tubi Sehun.

"Y-yah hentikan hyung!"

"Terimakasih bae, sudah mau memaafkanku." Sehun menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin dan menghisapnya pelan. Sehun mengulum bibir atas dan bibir bawah Jongin bergantian. Sehun mengigit kecil bibir bawah Jongin saat melepaskan pagutannya.

"Jongin kau sudah memaafkanku, bagaimana jika kita—"

"Tidak!" tak perlu menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin bahkan sudah tau Sehun akan berkata apa padanya.

"Kenapa, _bae_?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan polosnya, "Hyung tak lupa kan aku masih tak memperbolehkan penis hyung memasukiku?"

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang itu?"

Kalimat pertanyaan Sehun terdengar mencari ribut di telinga Jongin, membuat Kim Jongin tersenyum manis sambil mengahadapnya.

Eehhmm terlalu manis hingga membuat bulu halus di sekujur tubuh Sehun meremang. Oh, _great_. Sepertinya ini hanya akan ada hal sulit, sulit, dan sulit yang ia hadapi...

"O-oh o-oke sayang. Aku tak akan memasukimu."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

Jongin menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan dan sontak matanya langsung terbuka saat ia merasakan ada _sesuatu_ yang panjang dan besar tengah berada di dalam bokongnya.

Sialan! Perbuatan siapa lagi jika bukan Sehun.

Jongin sama sekali tak berani menggerakan tubuhnya. Takut-takut _sesuatu_ itu akan terbangun. Jadi Jongin hanya bisa memutar kepalanya kebelakang dan langsung meninju sosok yang tengah tersenyum mesum kearahnya itu.

"Arrgghh! Apa yang kau lakukan Jong." Sehun langsung berteriak dan terduduk hingga tanpa sadar _sesuatu_ itu keluar dari tubuh Jongin, membuat Jongin mengerang tertahan.

Jongin langsung membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu hyung!"

Sehun mengelus pipinya pelan, "Tonjokanmu benar-benar wow, _bae_. Ini sakit sekali. Tapi tak apa, rasanya tak sebanding dengan yang semalam."

Jongin memandang Sehun garang dan langsung menerjang tubuh Sehun dengan tinjuannya. Masa bodoh Sehun akan babak belur setelah ini.

"Arrgghhh oke oke sayang maafkan aku, aku _khilaf._ "

Jongin tak perduli dan terus saja memberikan tinjuannya pada Sehun dan jangan lupakan tendangannya pula membuat Sehun terus berteriak kesakitan. Dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Jongin menendang punggung Sehun hingga Sehun terguling, jatuh berdebam di lantai kamarnya masih dengan telanjang bulat.

"Aaarrgghh Jongin kau benar-benar melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga."

"Masa bodoh! Urus saja itu _milik_ mu yang tegang hanya karena aku menghajarmu. Hyung kau benar-benar mesum!" Jongin melemparkan bantal kearah _milik_ Sehun dan Jongin langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Arrgghh bocah itu benar-benar."

* * *

 **Really END**

* * *

 **Ini sebenernya udah jadi dari lama pas Jongin masih pink rambutnya. Eh malah modem suck.. yah jadi gabisa publish ff abal ini. dan jeng jeng jeng baru te-realisasi-kan publish sekarang bahahaha.**

 **Oke cukup,**

 **So, mind to review?**


End file.
